


Don't Wake Dia

by AlexIsNotOkay



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 07:16:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11892720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlexIsNotOkay/pseuds/AlexIsNotOkay
Summary: If Dia ever found out Mari was having sex with her little sister in the same room as her while she was asleep, she would surely kill her. So Mari had better make sure she never does.





	Don't Wake Dia

Mari yawned slightly as she blinked her eyes open, taking a few seconds to piece together where she was. The first thing that she noticed was that she wasn’t in her own room or her own bed, although she quickly remembered why that was. She was on a trip, with the rest of the members of Aqours. They were all sharing a room, and they were all spread out across the floor (aside from Yoshiko, who was suspended above it in her shark hammock. Cute, Mari thought). Dia and Kanan were on the other side of the room, the second-years were all lumped in the middle, Hamaru was by the door… And right there, cuddle up against Mari, was her adorable girlfriend Ruby.

It wasn’t the first time they had fallen asleep together like this, but Mari never got tired of watching the cute, content look that Ruby got on her face when she was sound asleep, little arms wrapped around Mari’s torso, head buried into her shoulder. She was breathing in and out softly, tiny chest rising and falling with each breath. She looked so precious like that, Mari couldn’t possibly dream of disturbing her… Until another far more devious idea popped into her head.

Mari peeked up over the top of Ruby’s hair, letting her eyes dart around the room one more time to make sure that everyone else was, in fact, sound asleep. Once she was satisfied that she really was the only one awake at the moment her hand moved to Ruby’s shoulder, gently shaking her girlfriend.

“Hey Ruby-chan,” Mari whispered into her ear. “It’s time to wake up now. Rise and shine.” Ruby grumbled softly in response, scrunching her face up and whining quietly before her eyes slowly blinked open. She seemed just as disoriented as Mari had been at first, before looking back up at her girlfriend in a half-asleep stupor.

“Mmnn?” she mumbled, staring at Mari blearily. “Is it morning…?” It certainly didn’t look like it. It was far too dark for that.

“Not quite,” Mari giggled, unable to resist laughing softly at just how cute her girlfriend was. She kept her voice to a quiet whisper, however, reaching up and pressing a finger to Ruby’s lips to keep her quiet as well. “It’s still the middle of the night, bella.”

“Then why’d you wake me up, Mari-chan?” Ruby huffed, clearly a little grumpy about having her sleep interrupted before she actually needed to be up. And once again, Mari couldn’t stop herself from giggling at how positively adorable the first year was.

“Wellll, what can I say?” Mari replied, batting her eyes innocently and shrugging her shoulders up. “You just looked so precious when you were sound asleep like that, I couldn’t help myself! I just wanted to eat you up! Delicioso!” she declared, before abruptly beginning to pepper Ruby’s face with kisses. Ruby immediately started giggling in response, scrunching her shoulders up to protect herself from her girlfriend's onslaught.

“Mari-chaaan!” she whined, still keeping her voice low so that she wouldn’t disturb the others. Which was good, because that was critical for what Mari had in mind at the moment.

“Joking aside,” the blonde replied, adopting a slightly more serious tone as the hand that had been at Ruby’s shoulder started to trail its way down the younger girl’s arm. “You really do look irresistible like this.” It was at that point that Ruby realized what Mari was hinting towards, and she looked up towards her girlfriend with a shocked expression.

“Mari-chan…?” she whispered. “Are you…?” Mari simply smiled and nodded in response, and Ruby’s face immediately turned a vibrant shade of red, visible even in the dark. “B-But, everyone else!”

“Then I guess you’ll just have to make sure you stay quiet,” Mari giggled in response, her hand wandering from Ruby’s arm to the hem of the girl’s nightgown, slim fingers starting to play with it while the two of them spoke. “I know you can be good at that when you want to,” she teased.

“But… But what if someone does wake up?” Ruby insisted. “And what if they catch us?”

“Well, we’ll just have to make sure we’re  _ really  _ sneaky about this,” Mari replied, reaching out with her free hand to grab the blanket and pull it the rest of the way up over them. “You shouldn’t worry so much, Ruby-chan. It’s good to have some crazy fun once in awhile!”

“Are you sure we won’t get caught…?” Ruby whispered, prompting a nod from Mari.

“I promise. In fact, I don’t just promise. I super promise!”

“Okay…” Ruby nervously agreed, causing a huge smile to cross over Mari’s face.

“You won’t regret this!” Mari said. “Now give me a little kiss.” Ruby listened to the request, shifting up to bring her head closer to Mari’s so that she could press their lips together. For a brief moment they touched, and Mari could taste leftover chapstick on Ruby’s skin. Strawberry, as best she could tell. She only let their lips meet for a moment, though, before the hand that been playing with Ruby’s nightgown dipped up, sliding underneath the garment and not wasting a single time in pressing against Ruby’s panties. Ruby let out a sharp exhale at that point, tensing up and grabbing onto Mari’s own gown.

“Uh-oh,” Mari giggled, fingers rubbing teasingly against Ruby’s panties. “You’re gonna have to be quieter than that, Ruby-chan.” Ruby nodded in response, not trusting herself to speak without making another embarrassing, probably far too loud noise. She bit down on her lip to keep herself quiet, burying her face in Mari’s shoulder before allowing herself to say two quick words.

“G-Go slow,” she whispered out, voice already shaking, even from the relatively light treatment she was receiving.

“Of course, bella,” Mari replied, her fingers tracing slow, teasing circles around Ruby’s panties. She was always amused by just how sensitive her little girlfriend was, and how little it actually took her to get Ruby all hot and bothered. She probably didn’t even need to go underneath Ruby’s panties to get her to cum- although there also wouldn’t be any fun in that.

“M-Mari-chan…” Ruby whimpered out, still doing all she could to keep her voice quiet, terrified that someone might overhear and wake up. If any of the other girls caught them it would be embarrassing, but if Dia were to see this… Ruby would never recover from that. And Mari would probably wind up dead.

“Shhh,” Mari whispered back, moving her free hand to wrap around the back of Ruby’s head so that she could gently nudge the girl’s face into her shoulder, thinking it might help keep her quiet. Ruby was eager to go along with it as well, burying her face immediately to try to muffle herself. And with that extra layer of soundproofing, Mari was confident in going just a bit farther. With a devious smirk spreading over her lips Mari hooked her fingers underneath the edge of Ruby’s panties, pushing them off to the side so that skin could meet skin. The reaction was practically instant, Ruby’s entire body squirming under the sheets as she let out a distant-sounding squeak into Mari’s shoulder.

“You’re not about to burst already, are you?” Mari teased, and Ruby shook her head in response. She knew she was sensitive, but she wasn’t  _ that _ sensitive. It would take at least a bit more than this to get her off. That was exactly what Mari planned to give her, however, and after a few more seconds of gently rubbing her fingers against Ruby’s slit she applied a bit of pressure, slowly teasing two fingers inside of her girlfriend.

“A-Ah!” Ruby squeaked out, being just a bit louder than she probably should have. Fortunately, it didn’t seem that anyone else had taken notice, and as Mari’s eyes darted around the room once more she made sure that nobody else was stirring. So, she continued on, pushing her fingers deeper inside of Ruby while the smaller girl squirmed in her arms.

“I’m almost disappointed that I can’t see all the cute faces you must be making right now,” Mari giggled. “And I can barely even hear the cute noises either! But I guess I really only have myself to blame for that, hmm?” Her fingers began to curl inside of Ruby at that point, pushing against her from the inside, and causing Ruby’s body to tense with pleasure. Mari had hardly even done anything yet, and it already seemed like Ruby was right on the edge of being overwhelmed by the sensation. She was so cute when she got like this.

“M-Mari-chan!” Ruby squeaked out again, voice a bit more desperate this time. She squeezed her thighs together tightly, and her grip on Mari’s gown grew even more firm, until she was practically clawing at the fabric. Mari was familiar with that desperation by this point, and she knew that, even as brief as this little session had been, that was a clear sign that Ruby was at her limit.

“Go ahead, Ruby-chan,” Mari whispered back, fingers continuing to curl inside of Ruby as she pressed a soft kiss to the top of the girl’s head. Ruby only held out for a few more seconds before doing exactly that, and with a long, drawn out, muffled whine into Mari’s shoulder she felt herself grow overwhelmed, body tensing and twitching as her walls clenched down around Mari’s fingers. Her face twisted and contorted in pleasure, although it wasn’t visible, buried in Mari’s shoulder as it was. Shivers ran through her body for a few more glorious seconds before they began to dissipate, leaving Ruby a tingling, panting mess in her girlfriend’s arms.

“Mm…” she murmured out, finally pulling her face from Mari’s shoulder now that she could stay quiet again. “I l-love you, Mari-chan…”

“I love you too, bella,” Mari giggled, pressing another kiss to Ruby, this time to her forehead, as she carefully pulled her fingers out from inside her girlfriend, wiping them off on the blankets. She would have to remember to wash these tomorrow.

“Mari-chan?” Ruby whispered, looking up towards her girlfriend with wide, adoring eyes. “Do you want me to…?”

“Mmmm, nah,” Mari replied, shaking her head as she wrapped her arms around Ruby once more. “I think just watching you squirm was enough for me,” she teased. “Besides, I know how grumpy you’ll be in the morning if I keep you up any longer than this.”

“Okay…” Ruby replied softly, burying her face into the crook of Mari’s neck once again. “I love you, Mari-chan.”

“I love you too, Ruby-chan,” Mari replied. She wasn’t even sure if her girlfriend had actually heard her, though. It was almost impressive, how quickly Ruby could fall back asleep. And she looked so precious while doing it.

**Author's Note:**

> Dia never finds out, but Riko was actually awake the whole time, too awkward to say anything, staring at the ceiling and praying for death.


End file.
